


Don't take what's not yours

by captainiron



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Non-con tag for drug use, Rhys is Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainiron/pseuds/captainiron
Summary: Jack has a very sacred relationship with his favourite cup of coffee; helps him get started in the morning you know? That is until his morning coffee goes missing and his culprit is his pretty PA. He has to teach him a lesson... A punishment that could benefit them both.





	Don't take what's not yours

**Author's Note:**

> My first Rhack thing guys so be nice? :P Jack just likes using aphrodisiacs okay? He has a kink for them or something.

“That sneaky little shit!”

Finally Jack had caught the culprit who had decided to steal his morning cup of coffee. The hit of caffeine was _exactly_ what he needed to start the day off right before he would choose the next head of department to be his plaything. Of course in the torturous ‘I’m going to airlock you if you don’t get the prototype done by this afternoon’ plaything and not the kind Jack preferred.

He leaned even closer to the screen with the security feed on it, watching those long spindly legs that belonged to his cute PA, sneak into his office and… Dammit! Steal his coffee right from his goddamn desk! 

Although he was definitely annoyed by his coffee going missing every morning for the past week, it wasn’t a valid enough reason to airlock Rhys. He was good enough at his job and kept his nose out of things he should. Besides, what would Jack do in his downtime if he couldn’t stare at that pretty face and those long legs and oh, don’t even get him started about that ass- 

“Okay enough distractions, he needs to learn his lesson. What is _the_ best way to punish that sneaky coffee thief and teach him to keep his sticky fingers to himself?”

The CEO lounged back in his chair, kicking his feet up on the desk in thought. 

The revenge plan needed to be non-lethal; replacing the PA would be a nightmare and definitely wasn’t what Jack wanted to put on his ‘To-do’ list today. It had to be a good punishment, maybe something they could both enjoy. Ultimately he wanted to torment Rhys enough to make sure he wouldn’t steal his goddamn caffeine fix again.

The idea came to him like a lightbulb moment; half expecting the object to appear above his head like those shitty cartoons that Angel used to watch.

He practically jumped out of his chair, a huge grin spreading across the mask as the idea continued to grow inside his head, becoming more devious by the second. 

Maybe a little visit to R&D would help his idea come to fruition. 

—————————————————

Rhys opened the huge doors to Jack’s office, poking his head around them to glance all over the room. Once he saw that it was empty, the PA sighed heavily in relief and it didn’t feel like his heart was going to leap out of his throat. He knew that he shouldn’t even think about stealing Handsome Jack’s coffee but the CEO’s coffee was so _good_ and it was too expensive and exclusive for his PA wage. 

He sneaked into Jack’s office, his skag-skin boots clicking against the marble floor as he approached Jack’s desk. He could see the glorious ‘Holy Grail’ of coffee sat there, begging to be tasted and Rhys could feel his mouth water.

Glancing around once more, the PA quickly snatched the cup from the desk and gulped it down. It felt like golden nectar as it slid down his throat; so good that he almost moaned. He managed to keep any noise stifled, remembering the reason he was being sneaky and quiet in the first place. 

“What do you think you’re doin’ Rhysie?”

If Rhys hadn’t drunk the coffee already, he probably would have spat it out all over Jack’s desk. He turned around on his heels, eyes widening as the CEO smiled at him, hands behind his back. 

Oh shit.

“H-Handsome Jack sir! I was uh… I was…”

“I know exactly what you’ve been doing.” Jack stated, walking around to sit in his throne, kicking his feet up on the oak desk. “Did you think you would get away with this, kitten? That I wouldn’t find out that you’ve been drinking my coffee.”

Rhys just stood there, mostly in shock with his mouth gaping open like he was catching flies. He was surprised he was still alive and breathing if he was honest; he had expected to be air-locked as soon as Jack had caught him. How the heck did he get away with that?

“I… I’m sorry sir! I just.. The coffee is really good and I can’t afford it! I was going to get you another before you noticed it was gone I swear!” Rhys blurted out in his defence, adjusting the collar of the smart dress shirt he normally wore. Was it getting hot in here? Did someone turn up the heat?

Jack chuckled darkly, a serious sense of foreboding made Rhys shiver. “I get it, no one can resist the urge to drink it and when you’ve had it once, you’re addicted but… Well maybe there was a little something extra added to my coffee today… And it wasn’t an extra sugar, Rhysie.”

The CEO grinned wickedly as he noticed the sheen of sweat that started to gather on Rhys’ face and he used the cuff of his dress shirt to wipe his forehead. “Can you feel it, cupcake? Can you feel it working?”

“W-what?”

“The aphrodisiac, kitten. That’ll teach you for stealing my coffee, thief.”

The realisation hit Rhys like a brick wall and well, part of him knew he deserved it but oh God he was standing in the middle of his boss’s office with an aphrodisiac coursing through his system. All he could really focus on though was how hot he was. How much he… He needed to take his clothes off- Wait what?!

“Don’t even think you’re leaving either, I made sure the doors are locked. You’ll have to just suffer, Rhysie.” Jack added with another laugh, leaning back in his chair to watch his revenge plot in action. 

Rhys’ fingers stumbled over the buttons on his shirt before he could stop himself; the compulsive need to take his clothes off was becoming harder and harder to ignore. All of the blood had rushed to his nether regions which had caused his brain to process thoughts as if he were walking through thick heavy mud. 

His breathing became ragged and Jack could see it, relishing in the pleasurable torment that he knew Rhys was feeling. The PA glanced over at Jack with a somewhat painful expression on his face that was almost borderline desperation. 

“S-Sir I..”

“I’m sorry what was that? You’ll have to speak up cupcake.” 

Rhys gulped. There must be some rule somewhere that asking your boss to touch you and fuck you over his desk was definitely against some HR code but at this point, Rhys was becoming desperate. It was too much, an itch that he couldn’t scratch. Thanks Jack for the aphrodisiac. 

He didn’t want to ask him, his stomach churning with a combination of nervousness and arousal. Handsome Jack was his boss! He couldn’t just beg his superior to do naughty things to him. If he did, he might as well say goodbye to his dick! Well, it was nice knowing his genitals while it lasted. The PA shook his head, too shy and fearful to say anything. 

Intrigued by the silence, Jack leaned forward in his chair, resting his chin on his hands with his elbows on the desk. “Oh come on, Rhysie. I know you can ask for it. All you need to do is say those magic words. Admit to me that you are just craving someone to touch you in all sorts of filthy ways and I’ll think about it. But you gotta ask real nicely, we have manners here in Hyperion, cupcake.”

Rhys hesitated, chewing on his bottom lip as a mental battle waged on inside his head but ultimately, the aphrodisiac was overpowering him and his rationale. He couldn’t fight it any longer.

“I need… Can you touch me? Please?” Rhys asked sheepishly, his face and upper body covered in a deep red blush and Jack wondered for a moment if it covered his entire body. Hmm, maybe he’d find out soon enough. 

The CEO had an amused expression on his face and he wiggled a finger at Rhys, beckoning him closer. “Why don’t you come over here and we can see what we can do, hm? If you ask nicely of course.”

Rhys was unsteady on his long legs as he headed towards the throne of Hyperion, the light of Elpis shining on them both as Rhys sat on the edge of Jack’s desk. A surprised un-manly squeak left him as Jack pulled the cute horny man into his lap, placing his hands on Rhys’ hips.

“There, isn’t that better?”

Rhys gasped as he felt Jack’s own erection underneath his ass and his hips twitched. Filthy images of Jack fucking him in every position on every surface filled his mind and urged his hips to move more, resorting to grinding down in Jack’s lap. 

Now _that_ was not what Jack was expecting. He thought of his little Rhysie as being somewhat shy and even prude but oh ho ho, this will be better than Jack had ever anticipated. He moved his hips to meet Rhys’, a soft curse leaving his lips. 

“I know you’ve been dreaming of this since you came to Helios, everyone does. If I asked you to bend over and let me fuck you, I bet you wouldn’t even hesitate to. Would you beg for it? Beg Daddy to fuck you hard? I know you need it.” Jack purred into Rhys’ ear, his hands wandering down to grasp that gorgeous ass in his meaty hands. 

Rhys groaned softly at the words, with the state he was in, it turned him on more than he would ever admit. He nodded his head slightly, his hips becoming more frantic with need. “P-please..”

“Good boy. ” Jack grinned and kissed his assistant, their lips crashing together with need and lust. He had waited a while to do this to Rhys, kiss him like this. At least now he had a sensation to accompany the fantasy. 

Rhys’ hands stumbled over the button on Jack’s pants as if it were a complicated puzzle, his addled brain struggling. Jack was all too willing to help him, unbuttoning his pants to reveal his hard cock. He didn’t even bother to stop the moan against Rhys’ lips. Everything became a blur really, clothes were thrown across the room, kisses became hot and heavy. 

After stealing Jack’s lube, Rhys readied his fingers (like hell was he going to wait for Jack to get the hint), before pressing two of them in his hole with Jack’s words of encouragement cooing in his ears.

“Look at you, prepping yourself for me on my lap. Does it make you feel dirty, kitten? What if I unlocked the door and someone saw you like this? Readying yourself for my cock…” He leaned forward to suck dark marks in Rhys’ neck, causing the other man to moan. 

“O-oh God, Jack…” He panted, adding another finger and stretching himself out quickly. He didn’t want to wait any longer. He wanted to ride Jack’s cock like his life depended on it. 

Being the sadist he was, Jack planned to drag this torment out as much as possible. He reached out to seize hold of Rhys’ wrist, stilling the fingers inside of him. 

“Nu uh, I want this to last.”  His voice was a purr, slicking up his own fingers before slowing teasing his rim. “Is this what you want, kitten? Want me to stretch you myself?” 

A loud whimper escaped Rhys’ lips, burying his face in Jack’s shoulder and trying to push down; anything to feel full again. Jack snickered and gave his PA what he wanted. Rhys inhaled sharply, enjoying how thick Jack’s fingers are; his thighs trembling and his hole clenching around them. He yearned to be filled, to be fucked… He needed Jack. 

Another finger was inserted alongside the others and Rhys’ cock spurted precum, bringing a needy long whine from the PA.

“J-Jack… Jack please…”

“Hm? What do you want Rhysie? Tell me.” Jack hummed, removing his digits.

His thoughts were slow, pushing through sludge as his brain fought to voice his own filthy desires somewhat distracted by the sudden emptiness. 

“W-wanna… Ride.. you.. Please?” He breathed.

“What’s stopping you, kitten?”

That was enough to urge him on. Rhys quickly lubed Jack’s cock, one hand resting on his chest as the other guided Jack inside his hole, another moan being drawn from his lips. Jack hissed at the tight heat around him,surprised how quickly Rhys was sitting on his dick. 

“Oh fuck, Rhysie, are you that desperate huh? Need me that badly- fuck!” His hips thrust inside of Rhys, wanting nothing more than to pin his PA down on his desk and fuck him hard but he was quite happy to watch Rhys take what he desired. His hands gripped his hips, meaty fingers digging into the pale flesh. The only response from Rhys was a wanton moan.

“God yes, go ahead and ride Daddy’s cock.”

Rhys didn’t require any more encouragement, his inhibitions were gone with the wind as he began to raise his hips before slamming them down in Jack’s lap, head rolling back with the pleasure shooting up his spine. He knew he wouldn’t last long at all but he knew surely the aphrodisiac wouldn’t wear off that soon. He knew what Jack’s devious mind was like. The PA moaned, taking what he wanted from the CEO, he was breathless with his hands steadying himself on Jack’s shoulders. 

Jack panted heavily, finding it incredibly hard to refrain himself from thrusting into Rhys but seeing Rhys like this was too good to pass up. It would never leave his retinas for the rest of his life and he definitely planned to revisit the memory when he was alone in his office on a late night. 

The sound of flesh slapping on flesh was bouncing off the walls of the office, becoming louder and louder as Rhys felt his orgasm quickly approaching. “J-Jack, I’m gonna… I-I’m close…” He breathed, half lidded eyes looking down at Jack. 

The CEO’s hand squeezed Rhys’ cock and began to stroke him. “C’mon baby.. Come for daddy.”

With his back arched and his head thrown back, Rhys cried out, not a care in the world if anyone heard him. He came hard against his own torso, stuck between pushing down on Jack’s dick and thrusting into his hand. Jack didn’t take much to follow, coming inside his assistant with a grunt, leaving bruises into the pale flesh. 

Their pants were the only noise that filled the room, Rhys resting against Jack’s chest. Although he just came, he felt like he could go another five rounds, still semi hard; it hadn’t even taken the edge off. Rhys released a low whine and he pulled back to look at Jack, his lips pursing in an almost childish pout. 

A laugh left the CEO and his hands grasped Rhys’ amazing ass again. “Aww, was that not enough?” Jack’s voice was not sympathetic at all, not even ashamed of the grin on his face at Rhys’ pleasurable punishment. “You wanna go again?”

Who knew that all he needed to get Rhys into his bed was to drug his coffee with an aphrodisiac? 

———————————————————

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment if you did, much appreciated :)


End file.
